Presently, there are many differently designed steering wheel rotating aids available in the market. These steering wheel rotating aids are, however, complicated in structure and can not be easily mounted onto the steering wheel. In some cases, the mounted rotating aid radially projects from the steering wheel to a considerable extent, as shown in FIG. 6, which will not only hinders the driver from smooth handling of the steering wheel, but also makes the steering wheel look unsightly. The complicated structure and the difficulty in mounting further causes higher manufacturing cost. It is therefore an object by the inventor to develop a steering wheel rotating aid which eliminates the drawbacks of the conventional steering wheel rotating aids.